<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ambush by Star_less</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090755">Ambush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less'>Star_less</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Desperation, Gen, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omorashi, One Shot, Video Game Mechanics, We Die Like Men, Wetting, Zombie Apocalypse, Zuko and Sokka are in a zombie apocalypse video game, aang and katara mentioned but not centric, oh and there's piss, piss baby zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Sokka find themselves in a zombie apocalypse, of sorts. Survival is key... although for Zuko, a different kind of need takes priority.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Sokka, </i><b>fuck—<i>Sokka</i></b>- you have to help me I- I'm-!" Zuko stammered, pulse racing. "I'm losing it, I can't- I can't do it any more!"<br/>He was <b>bursting.</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ambush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fan fiction is inspired by this wonderful piece of art I found on Twitter (please go and give the artist some love!)<br/>https://twitter.com/Heikijin/status/1288227601853677568 - the zukka zombie apocalypse AU everyone needs in their lives. I was having trouble world building this fic so I stuck Zuko and Sokka into a video game instead!<br/>Read the tags please, this has piss in it. If that doesn't interest you please find something else to read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You wanna play?" Aang beamed a gappy smile, holding up the box. "Mom got it for me 'cause I got an A+ on my math test. I've been playing it for three nights solid!"</p><p>"Ah, awesome!" said Katara, flopping down on the rug in the living room. "Yeah!"</p><p>Aang slotted the disc into his games console. "…I bagsy controller one!"</p><p>Katara whined. Controller two was the one with the joystick drift and the Cheeto crumbs. Damn it!<br/>
~</p><p>Sokka moaned, rolling over as his eyes opened. Zuko, his… teammate…? Soldier…? Boyfriend…? was sprawled out next to him. "Wake up, we're going into a session!" he hit Zuko in the arm, grimacing as the world began to unfold before him – blue pixelated square by blue pixelated square. Above his head, his stats started to stack up.<br/>
Energy: MAX. Stamina: MAX. HP: MAX.<br/>
Fatigue: 00. Hunger: 06. Bladder: 00.<br/>
…yeah. Pretty good!</p><p>"Fuck…" Zuko groaned, standing up to find warmth pulsing in his middle. He bent over, hands instinctively going to his crotch. "…He didn't find the rest point last save," he grunted unhappily, rubbing his thighs together. Above him, his statistics appeared.<br/>
Energy: MAX. Stamina: 65. HP: MAX.<br/>
Fatigue: 00. Hunger: 06. Bladder: 91.</p><p>Sokka looked at Zuko's stats, laughing in sympathy. "Rough."<br/>
In front of them, the countdown appeared. Sokka whirled around, rooting through the drawers and shelving for tools. "Shit, we're out in three. Rope? Grenade… pistol…?"</p><p>Zuko fumbled alongside him, mumbling unhappily as he fidgeted. "Water pistol? Really?" he stammered as the direction appeared above him. Damn it. His hands slipped around the barrel, grimacing as the water sloshed inside it. He shoved it into his holster. Cable ties… grenade… dagger…<br/>
Shoving them messily into his knapsack and holster, he whimpered, bending at the waist. "Do you think I have time to—?" he asked, eyes wide, glancing furtively toward the bucket sat in the corner, mocking him. He leaned forward and back on the balls of his feet, tugging at his waistband. It was too tight against his middle, especially with his holster over the top, sending uncomfortable ripples across his abdomen that he swore would send his bladder stats tumbling the second he took a step. </p><p>"No!" Sokka shouted as the door to their bunker swung open. The slavering, groaning, sick scraping sound of their zombie opponents flooded the room; Sokka drew himself into a defensive position and beside him, Zuko reluctantly did the same.<br/>
"Sokka!" Zuko groaned his name out, his eyes squeezed so tightly shut they hurt, squirming urgently as a little bulb of wetness began to develop in his boxers; a bulb that grew to an eggplant before he could tense his legs tight enough for it to come to a stuttering stop. "Sokka—I—you gotta force a reset or something. I am going to <i>piss</i> myself!" His voice was tiny, tight and hissed. He bopped foot to foot, face creased with desperate-sounding upset. Above him, his stats bar declared: 94. As if he needed to be told. </p><p>"Sssh!" Sokka hissed, wide-eyed. "Zuko, I know—I know you're having issues now but we can't, we can't just give in already. What are you gonna do, head out there, find a suitable looking tree, get your head—" he gestured, right across the neck, "snapped off?!"</p><p>"I could—I could—" Zuko swallowed desperately, throat tight. His entire body shuddered. It hurt to speak, it hurt to move, it hurt to think of anything other than how fucking much he was going to burst. "I could fight them off first," his voice was so earnestly hopeful that Sokka almost felt sorry for him.<br/>
Even Zuko himself knew how stupid it sounded the second the words escaped. His face reddening he hung his head, watching his thighs jerk of their own accord. He didn't think he'd ever reached full capacity before. Damn these stupid stamina stats. </p><p>"Not in that state. Behind me." Sokka demanded. "We go out, we take down this batch. Get to the next bunker. Then you can… I dunno," He shrugged. "Find an inviting corner." </p><p>Zuko grimaced, rubbing his temples. "You're teasing me," he whimpered. </p><p>"Am I?" Sokka asked, tongue poking just so slightly through his teeth. "I didn't notice!"<br/>
~</p><p>Zuko pressed himself as tight against Sokka as he could go, letting him take the defensive position if it meant he could spend more time squeezing his inner thighs. </p><p>"…Go!" Sokka shouted, machine-gunning three zombies, shoving Zuko forward.  </p><p>Zuko grimaced, fumbling across his weapon belt for a grenade; his hands slipping against the pin. If he hadn't had to stop and bend at the waist he probably would have reacted quicker.<br/>
As he drew his arm back so the grenade was swiped out of his hand, replaced by a pair of rotted canine teeth. "Ah crap!" he breathed. Above him, his HP and energy stats depleted. Sokka screamed at him, screamed <i>MOVE</i>, voice lost in the roar of yet another round of bullets – bullets that hit his stolen grenade. Zuko was blown backwards by the explosion, grunting in pain as he fell to the floor. "Oh, shit!" He kneaded the warm spot between his legs, clinging so tight he trembled and his breath came in bursts; he just managed to squeeze himself to a dribbled stop. His statistics depleted again, pulsing now, 97.</p><p>"You alright?" Concern thickened Sokka's voice; he offered his hand – knowing Zuko wasn't, but saying it anyway. He looked around. "…There's a bunker up ahead, come on." He tugged Zuko's arm; Zuko whimpered. "I can't walk all the way there, Sokka, I can't,"<br/>
The two stared up at his rapidly blinking stats panel. Sokka took a deep breath. "…you have to try."<br/>
~</p><p>"Sokka, <i>fuck—Sokka</i>- you have to help me I- I'm-!" Zuko stammered, pulse racing. The pool of wetness in his jeans was growing again, slow and warm and it didn't stop. "I'm losing it, I can't- I can't do it any more!"<br/>
He was <i>bursting</i>, all hot and red-faced and trembling with a tight, wet sounding voice. His hands were buried between his legs if only to make him feel as though he had any chance of winning the battle. He stepped all over his toes making noises he hadn't thought himself capable of; little hissed out grunts, whimpers, 'mm-mm's of effort, pushing tight against the palms of his hands. They had found the stupid bunker and someone else had raided it before them and of course they'd taken all the useful stuff like <i>oh</i>, he didn't know, HP restorers or, <i>hell</i>, a bucket and now here he was, squirming uselessly against a wall, little chance of fending anything off.</p><p>"Zuko," Sokka hissed, his breath fearfully hot against Zuko's ear. He'd backed silently against the wall, tugging Zuko backward with him. Thank God the bunker was near enough impenetrable from the outside. Although that shattered windowpane didn't look too healthy…<br/>
His heart thudded noisily in his chest, so noisy he almost worried about being detected. He saw a zombie—<i>no</i>! A pair, there were two of them—circle in closer on the bunker. No—no, not even a pair. The noise rose in the air, swelling and ominous; they were surrounded. Surrounded, and with a crumbling weak spot; Zuko. Whether it was the salty sting of adrenaline they could sniff out or Zuko's sheer desperation, Sokka couldn't pinpoint – but it served only as an advantage to the opposition. It meant they were worn down to just one solution;<br/>
Sokka winced. Speaking softly and sweetly now. "Zuko, I need— I need you to be quiet."</p><p>Sokka swallowed back a ball of saliva he hadn't realised had been building in his mouth. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Maybe—maybe if they kept quiet, sat still—maybe they'd go unnoticed, maybe there would be a- a more interesting meal to scavenge somewhere else, maybe --</p><p>"B-but--!"</p><p>"Zuko, <i>shut up</i>!" Sokka spat out, pulling Zuko tight against him with one arm; the other coming clumsily over his mouth to muffle any further outbursts. It was harsh – he knew Zuko couldn't help it – but they were so close. </p><p>Zuko moaned unhappily - this tiny strangled mewl bursting free as Sokka gripped him tight, held him in - a sound unlike anything Sokka had ever heard Zuko make before. Hell, he was moving in<br/>
"Sokka," he mumbled, voice wet and pleading and tremblingly tight against Sokka's palm as wetness spurted down the insides of his jeans, making them glisten, frantically shaking his head – at himself? at Sokka?<br/>
He wanted so desperately to say 'make it stop' or perhaps 'let me go', but all that came out was a tight, high 'mmnngh'. He squirmed ineffectively, panted, but every breath he took made him lose a little more control. Sokka's arms sat in a tight band just above the swell in his middle, the skin beating he was so full and then – then he squeezed his own legs tight around Zuko's shaking ones. "I- I'm gonna- I'm gonna-!" </p><p>"No! No, come on, a little bit longer!"<br/>
Sokka cooed at him and his voice was so soft and sweet and pleading Zuko wanted <i>so badly</i> to listen. He was squeezing tighter and<i>ffffuck</i>--bringing his knee up in between Zuko's legs, slow, holding him there. 'You'll be fine', Sokka murmured from somewhere far away, hoping the pressure would help.<br/>
Zuko snivelled, breathing stilted, "I- I <i>can't</i>-!" he choked, "It's, it's<i>uhhh</i>…"<br/>
cause it was- it was coming out and he couldn't stop it- b-bursting over his fingers and guuhh-- gushing down the insides of his thighs and, <i>shit</i>, it was getting all over Sokka too because he had his knee jammed there. Zuko whined, shivering, stilling, nothing for him to do other than enjoy the warmth soaring through his jeans and, in the quiet of the bunker, pitter-pattering into a pool on the floor.<br/>
"Oh… oh no," he moaned but it came out sounding almost like a purr. 'Sorry' he tried to rasp out. Instead he gasped. His mind was nowhere other than the fact he was pissing himself stupid. All over Sokka. </p><p>Sokka held him up, stopped him from sprawling backwards, murmured. "S'okay," he kept his gaze on Zuko, on Zuko and that blissful red-pink look on his face. The 'not sure whether I should be enjoying this' kind, because whatever else he was supposed to do in a situation like this escaped him entirely.<br/>
The bunker window, hanging on by the flimsiest pane of glass Sokka had ever seen, was obliterated. Gulping, Sokka's finger twitched against his pistol.</p><p>"Ah, shit…" mumbled Zuko, although the dreamy tinge to his voice didn't really do the situation any justice.</p><p><b>"YOU LOSE!"</b> The text arched over the screen.<br/>
In smaller letters: <b>'ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED!:</b> <i>'Well, when you've got to go…''</i></p><p>The zombies broke in, a mess of spittle and brains and that weird tangy metallic sting of blood and sweat and…</p><p>…the screen went black.</p><p>("That's such a weird achievement to get," Katara giggled, wrinkling her nose. Aang shrugged. "Yeah. Toph told me about it.")</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>when you date somebody it's always 'let's have a coffee shop date' and not 'let's try to survive in a zombie apocalypse until you're bursting to piss and I'm squeezing you so hard you lose it all over both of us' and that's a tragedy. </p><p>This is my hundredth fanfiction here on AO3!!! If you comment I'll give you a cookie as a reward. And if any of you are willing to do the whole zombie apocalypse piss thing, HMU ;) </p><p>(I'm joking.)</p><p>(Just.)</p><p>(...please comment and kudos me though at least, mwah!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>